Message Recieved
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: Sequel to Sending a Message, ValaDaniel. Major Spoliers for Beachhead


Discalimer: Not mine, never will be

Author's note: Sequel to Sending a Message, Vala/Daniel pairing,MAJORSPOLERS for Beachhead

Message Received by Sarah

* * *

"_Vala, when that singularity forms there will be a powerful shockwave, the cargo ship will not survive."_

"_I'm counting on it. I'll ring back before it hits and you can all thank me immensely."_

Vala groaned as she woke up, the images of her heroic attempt to stop the Ori's plans still fresh in her memory. Opening her eyes she expected to see the dull interior of the Prometheus or even the pearly gates of heaven she and Teal'c had read about in the Tauri's Bible. Instead she was surrounded by high stonewalls hung with paintings; she was lying on a four-poster bed with gold and red curtains to match the blankets on the bed.

She realised she had seen a room like this before, when she and Daniel were inside the Ori palacey-type place. Slowly she fell back to sleep, still thinking of how she came to be there.

"_Only one thing in the universe can power a gate that size and it's also the only thing that can allow them to keep the gate open this long, and there's one on the other end."_

"_A black hole."_

"_That's what the force field was for, it wasn't meant to keep us out, it was designed to collapse the planet into a micro singularity."_

"_Why?"_

"_This is how they can create a wormhole that can span such a vast distance. With a black hole at either end they can maintain a wormhole indefinitely." _

She woke up again. It made sense that she was in the Ori's galaxy from what Colonel Carter had said about the wormhole, she was in a totally different galaxy with some really bad alien guys. By the fact that she wasn't dead she concluded that the bracelets effect had worn off enough for her and Daniel to be apart for a long time but who knows how long that would be. She needed to find a way home as soon as humanly possible.

Carefully, she pulled the covers back off her and climbed out of the huge bed. She walked over to the large wooden door and turned the handle, to her surprise the door swung open to reveal a Prior.

"Vala Mal Doran," the Prior said.

"You've been doing your research."

She stepped forward out of the room, the prior letting her pass.

"Take me to a Stargate, I want to go home," she demanded, realising what she had said. Earth seemed like home now to Vala, she had been attached to Daniel for so long she had gotten used to his presence and if she was truthful with herself she missed the boring archaeologist.

"That we cannot do."

"Fine, take me to your leader," she crossed her arms over her chest and waited, staring at the Prior.

The Prior smiled and walked down the corridor expecting her to follow. She was tired but put on a confident mask before running to catch up with him.

After walking for a good ten minutes, through seemingly endless corridors, Vala and the Prior ended up at two very large doors made out of some kind of metal. They swung inwards to reveal a massive room, Vala thought it must be the same Daniel had been escorted to the last time they were here.

"Have you noticed that all these rooms are built on a grand scale? I reckon these Ori are compensating because of a lack in other areas, shall we say," she commented to the Prior with her as another came towards them wearing finer robes.

"You are the one who stopped our construction of-"

"Yes, yes, lets get on please, I would like to go home," there it was again, home, Daniel.

"We cannot allow that."

"I thought you might say that," she huffed. "You're going to preach to me about the Ori, it won't have any effect on me you know. I was a false god myself once, I know all the tricks of the trade."

"The Ori are all powerful."

"So you all keep saying," she was getting more and more tired and had just about enough of the Ori. "You are going to threaten to kill me if I do not conform to your demands. I'm a-what did Daniel call them? Atheist, I'm an atheist. I don't believe in anything after death, you're killed, you're dead, the end. You can kill me now if you like, I thought I was going to die earlier. So I've had a few more hours alive, good for me."

"Take her back to her room."

Vala was "escorted", almost carried back to the room by the first Prior and locked in. She fell onto the bed and straight to sleep dreaming of Daniel and the SGC.

Over the next couple of weeks, the Prior would call Vala to the 'Bored room', as Vala put it, to preach to her the religion of the Ori. Each day she would stand for hours listening to different Ori talking while she contradicted them, insulted them and questioned the size of their manhood. Every opportunity she had she asked to go home, each time they would let her sleep less and gave her very little food to get by. The weaker she got the longer they would preach to her. In the end, due to her stubbornness and determinedness to go home, the Priors gave up their attempt and dialled Earth on their Stargate. They realised that their new foe, the Tauri of the planet Earth were a stubborn race and would go to extreme lengths to prove their point.

"At long bloody last," Vala muttered as she was thrown through the wormhole to land on the metal ramp at the SGC and pass out.

"Vala," Daniel rushed over to the prone form of the woman. "We need a med team down here."

"Daniel?" she whispered waking up, her vision still hazy.

"I'm here, you're safe now," he replied stroking the hair out of her face.

Vala passed back into unconsciousness relishing in the warmth of the human contact Daniel gave her, realising just how much she had missed his touch.

* * *

Pease review x


End file.
